


Тесная дружба

by ho_ra



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ho_ra/pseuds/ho_ra
Summary: Тони и Баки забыли рассказать команде, что они вместе. Да и как можно не догадаться, учитывая весь это шумный секс, которым они занимаются в не изолированных от шума помещениях?





	Тесная дружба

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод Fraternization автора Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar).
> 
> Фик переведён для команды WTF IronWinter 2018 на WTF Kombat 2018

Обычно Тони терпеть не мог все эти общие тренировки на укрепление командного духа, но когда на этот раз все просто взяли и ушли без него — это уже другое. Тони даже не пришлось изворачиваться, чтобы отмазаться. Его просто не было в городе, а вернулся он к Баки, который ждал его в одиночестве с заговорщической улыбкой. Каким-то образом ему удалось прогулять тренировку и теперь все жилые комнаты принадлежат только им.

То есть, они, конечно, воспользовались возможностью. Несколько раз, если быть откровенным. Прервались на обед, убрали почти все улики, но не заморачивались с одеждой. Решили, что пара часов до возвращении команды еще есть.

Было круто побыть вдвоем, приглушить свет, поставить фильм и обниматься на диване, как будто они одни в целом мире.

— Я скучал, — прошептал Баки, оглаживая спину Тони.

Тони утянул его в неспешный, нежный поцелуй.

— Я тоже, — ответил он.

И пусть, вероятно, за один день это было произнесено уже в десятый раз, какое это имеет значение? Тони может быть мягким и романтичным, и ему можно любить вкус и теплоту Баки, ему дозволено наслаждаться уютом на диване вместе с ним и тем чувством, которое охватывает его, когда они вместе.

Тони почти уверен, что до более активного времяпрепровождения еще час или два, ему ведь уже не двадцать и далеко до супер-солдата, спасибо большое, но так ему нравилось больше. Можно было смаковать, и...

Именно в этот момент в гостиной загорелся свет и появились уставшие Стив и Клинт.

— Привет, Баки, Тони, — произнес Стив и замер. Повернув голову, он уронил спортивную сумку на пол. Он выхватил взглядом неприкрытые одеждой тела, и бионическую руку Баки, которая в данный момент находилась в штанах у Тони. 

— Какого черта?

— Эй, — ответил Баки, отрываясь от Тони с влажным звуком, — как прошла тренировка?

— О, боже! — взревел Клинт, и затем последовал звук падения, — мои глаза!

Тони приподнялся на диване, чтобы посмотреть — Клинт прижал ладони к глазам, раскрыв рот от потрясения. Лук лежал рядом на полу. Тони пожал плечами, рухнул обратно, и зевнул, обняв Баки и положив голову ему на грудь.

— Почему вы все в грязи? — спросил Тони, не замечая рвотные позывы Клинта.

Стив смотрел на него, как на сумасшедшего:

— Почему вы обнимаетесь на диване?

— Мы всегда обнимаемся на диване, — возразил Баки удивленно. — И на кухне, и в хеликерриере, и в лифте, и в раздевалке, и...

— Когда вы успели так сблизиться? — спросил Сэм, войдя в гостиную чуть опережая Наташу.

Тони и Баки посмотрели друг на друга. Тони не смог вспомнить, чтобы он кому-то рассказывал, но они ведь жили со шпионами с суперслухом. Обычно, в Башне никогда не требовалось озвучивать что-то вслух — все и так были в курсе всего.

— Не сильно-то мы и прятались, — заметил Тони. Он вспомнил, как после прошлой миссии они с Баки отдрочили друг другу с включенными коммуникаторами. Или когда с энтузиазмом обжимались в подсобке на хэликэрриере. Или вот еще две недели назад...

— Никто из вас мне не доложил, — заметил Стив, прервав мысли Тони. Он сложил руки на груди и окинул их своим лучшим взглядом "Капитан Америка не одобряет". — Вы хоть представляете, какая бумажная волокита теперь мне предстоит?

— Я думал, ты ему рассказал, — произнесли Баки и Тони одновременно, что оказалось настолько смешным, что Тони фыркнул, а Баки издал смешок, придя к выводу, что они могут продолжить, где остановились.

— Я подаю в суд, — возмутился Клинт. — Я ведь могу подать на них в суд, так, Кэп? Психологическая и эмоциональная травма!

Баки и Тони показали ему средние пальцы.


End file.
